


Would you still love me if I was a worm?

by another_disaster_pan



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: "would you still love me if i was a worm", And anxious, F/M, Fluff, Gordon's cute and confused, I'm Not Quite Sure How to Tag This, Late Night Conversations, Penelope is a soft drunk, Post-Rescue, but has nothing to worry about, fight me, yes its based on that trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_disaster_pan/pseuds/another_disaster_pan
Summary: Penelope's got a very pressing question she needs to ask Gordon.Gordon's a bit confused, but gets it in the end.Pure fluff, nothing else :)
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Would you still love me if I was a worm?

“Gordon, would you still love me if I was a worm?”

Gordon jumped. Dropped the boot he had just taken off.

Rescue-worn and half asleep (and half-dressed to boot), the last thing he was expecting was Penny’s voice gently echoing around his room. Even only four months into this new thing between them, this relationship, it wasn’t uncommon for her to call him after a rescue, no matter the time in England (or Tracy island, for that matter). 

But she’d usually message ahead.

So this must be different. A different kind of call, with a different kind of Penny. And the word ‘love’.

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t slightly nervous about where this conversation was going to go.

They hadn’t said those three, daunting, possibly-world-changing, words yet, and whilst Gordon had been close on more than one occasion, going to quickly with Penelope, putting off Penelope, messing up with Penelope, was a big No. He leaned on the chair to his right for support.

Was that why she was calling? What if she wanted to know why he hadn’t said it? What if he’s not ready? What if she already wanted to break up because he hadn’t? What if, what if, what if?

He took a deep breath, shoulders rising up and down. Shook his head and frowned to himself. One mention of love and he threw himself straight into the deep end of emotional spirals.

But again, this was new, this was different.

One, Penelope was half-asleep as well, and two, she sounded just on the soft side of tipsy. She kept blinking slower and slower, each time spending more time with her eyes closed as she waited for what she clearly thought was an important answer. Still looked beautiful as ever, of course, and Gordon’s tired brain decided to latch on to that thought like a lifeline, trying to keep him awake. 

“Gordon?” she murmured. Might be a good idea to reply instead of staring at her like the love-sick fool you are, Tracy, he thought.

“What do you mean, love?” The pet name slipped out easily. 

See, they were going well. It was going to be okay. It was Penny! It’d be fine! 

He sat down on the bed, facing the comm device on his bedside table. He pulled off his other boot. 

“Like,” she paused, clearly desperately trying to cling on to her wine-wrecked train of thought “if I was a worm, would you still love me? Because my, my friend and I were talking-” her eyes lit up “oh wait Olivia say hi!” Another sleepy voice called out an excited and drawn out “hi!” that ended in gentle giggles. Gordon chuckled, running a hand through his dirty hair. Penelope held her comm closer to her face, whispering conspiratorially, glancing at, Gordon guessed, Olivia.

“She thinks we’re a perfect match.” He blushed red and prayed to whichever holocom creator god there was that it wasn’t obvious through the blue light. “Wait, what was I saying?” she said, at normal volume.

“Something about worms?” And love, he added mentally.

“Oh yes!” She swallowed, and Gordon traced the shape of her throat with his eyes as she did. Focus on the question, Tracy! “So if, if I was a worm, do you think, would you still love me?” She chewed on her lip, waiting for an answer. Gordon smiled confusedly.

“Of course, I’d love you if you were a worm,” 

“Okay, okay, splendid,”- she started giggling- “perfectly splendid.” Then she turned, looking at him in the eye for the first time since she’d called out her question. She seemed much more awake, as though the confirmation had reenergised her. Gordon almost glanced away, the intensity of her gaze nearly unnerving. But then she blinked and said:

“I’d love you too.” She smiled sleepily. “I already do.”

Gordon’s heart exploded.

“I love you too, Pen.”

And maybe, if the next morning, EOS found a rather peculiar question about worms and love and girlfriends on Gordon’s recent search history, she didn’t mention it. (Maybe just to John, who might’ve laughed and called certain Lady Creighton-Ward.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> First of all, thank you for reading!  
> Secondly, sorry if that was incredibly out of character, and just terrible - i used to write a lot (not for a fandom, just in general) and then life happened so had to stop. Trying to get back into it! (but feel free to give some constructive criticism :D)  
> Thirdly, I hope you're having a wonderful day!
> 
> Kudos are very appreciated, of course :)  
> And if you want, come say hi on tumblr [ (hopefully thats a link, technology is not my strong suit lmao)](http://anotherdisasterpan.tumblr.com/<a)


End file.
